This application relates to enhancing computer-based searching.
Much of the information available on the World-Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWebxe2x80x9d) is organized into Web pages that can be retrieved and displayed by Web browser software under the direction of a user. Each of the Web pages is identifiable by a respective Uniform Resource Locator text string (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d), such as xe2x80x9chttp://www.isp321.com/frontpage.htmlxe2x80x9d, that the Web browser software can use to select the page. Each URL includes a domain name, such as xe2x80x9cwww.isp321.comxe2x80x9d, that identifies the Web site where the corresponding Web page is stored for retrieval by Web browser software. Each domain name is registered by an entity that controls the corresponding Web site and Web pages. A domain name registry organization maintains the domain name registration information, which may include name, address, and other information that allows the organization to bill the entity for payment for the maintenance.
An Internet service provider (xe2x80x9cISPxe2x80x9d) is an example of an entity that may have a registered domain name for a Web site. Typically, an ISP has customers such as individuals or businesses for whom the ISP stores Web pages on the Web site for retrieval by Web browser software. For example, the ISP may have a customer Maple Street Plumbing for which the ISP stores a home Web page having a URL that includes a prefix xe2x80x9chttp://www.isp321.com/xcx9cmaplestplumbxe2x80x9d. A home Web page is typically the only or the primary entry point into a Web site or a set of Web pages that are under the control of an entity.
Another example of an entity that may have a registered domain name is a Web portal site that maintains, in pages organized by categories, links to Web sites and home pages that are under the control of other entities. Typically, a Web portal site allows another entity to create a link from the Web portal site to the other entity""s Web site or home page by submitting information to the Web portal site.
A Web search engine site maintains and updates a search engine database, i.e., a Web page record database, that includes a Web page record for every Web page that has been turned up by Web sweeping software that sweeps the World Wide Web for any and all Web pages. A typical Web page record includes a URL for the respective Web page, an excerpt or other subset of the information provided by the Web page, and a date indicating the most recent update of the Web page record When a user directs a Web search engine site to execute a search, the Web page record database is searched and then search engine results are displayed to the user in the form of a list of Web page records.
An on-line yellow pages site maintains and updates a yellow pages database that includes yellow pages entries having information similar to information found in entries in a traditional yellow pages book. When a user directs the yellow pages site to execute a search, the yellow pages database is searched and then yellow pages results are displayed to the user in the form of a list of yellow pages entries.
Some information about an entity may not be available on a Web site that is under the control of the entity. For example, public financial information about a company may be stored in a database that is not linked to the company""s Web site or is not directly accessible by Web browser software, such as a database under the control of a financial services firm.
Methods, systems, and computer software are provided for enhancing computer-based searching. Such enhancements are made possible by a highly effective mapping database that allows different sets of information from different computerized sources to be mapped to each other to indicate that the different sets pertain to the same entity such as a business. In one or more aspects of the invention, it is determined that an entity is registered as having control over the use of at least a portion of a Web address, and computer data pertaining to the entity is acquired or used that includes information other than information provided at the Web address.
Different aspects of the invention allow one or more of the following. Search engine results can be provided that include little or no irrelevant information. A search engine application can serve as a user""s primary entry point into a yellow pages engine application or a yellow pages engine application can serve as a user""s primary entry point into a search engine application. A user can be provided with confirmation that a Web page purporting to be under the control of a particular entity is in fact under the control of that entity. An entity having control over multiple Web sites can allow a user to limit a single search to all of the entity""s Web sites. An entity providing a search engine application or a yellow pages application can enhance the application, thus increasing the amount of attention a user devotes to the application and giving the entity more targeted information on the user""s interests, which can result in increased advertising revenue for the entity.